I'm Sorry, Babies
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Terjadi sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Apakah itu? Just read and review please . Warning :: MPreg!


**I'm Sorry, Babies**

By

Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

…

Casts :: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others.

Disclaimer : They are not mine

Warning : **Yaoi**,** Mpreg**.

**xxx**

**S**iang nan terik memayungi sebuah kota tak jauh dari Seoul hari itu. Jalanan lengang dikarenakan penduduknya lebih memilih berdiam diri di bawah AC atau berendam di bak mandi. Terlihat seorang pemuda berkemeja putih dan bercelana hitam tengah mengendarai sepeda motor. Pemuda yang mengenakan topi itu sesekali harus menutup mulutnya karena debu yang beterbangan. Tidak lama ia kini sampai di depan sebuah gedung apartemen sederhana bahkan cenderung kumuh. Gedung apartemen itu cukup sepi. Di antara sekian kamar apartemen yang ada, hanya sekitar lima sampai enam kamar apartemen yang ditempati.

Pemuda itu kemudian memarkirkan sepeda motornya di tempat parkiran. Kakinya yang jenjang segera melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen itu. Terlihat sebuah kantung plastik berisi sesuatu tergenggam oleh tangannya. Tujuannya adalah apartemen di lantai dua nomor enam. Begitu sampai pemuda itu langsung membuka pintunya.

Kosong. Itu kesan pertama yang ia dapat begitu ia memasuki apartemen sederhana itu. Sangat sederhana. Ruang tengah apartemen itu dibiarkan kosong begitu saja tanpa diisi sofa atau perabotan lainnya. Hanya sebuah karpet lembut berwarna hijau yang menghampar di ruang tamu apartemen itu.

Pemuda itu melangkah lebih dalam. Ia memasuki sebuah kamar, di kamar itu ia mendapati pemuda lainnya sedang asyik browsing Internet.

"Ini yang kau inginkan, Jaejoong," ujar pemuda itu sambil meletakkan plastik yang ia bawa ke kasur di dekatnya.

Pemuda yang tadi asyik dengan komputernya menoleh. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dengan susah payah. Ya, susah payah. Itu dikarenakan perutnya yang kian membuncit. Pemuda yang berwajah seperti perempuan itu mengambil bungkusan tadi, senyum merekah di wajahnya ketika ia melihat kotak es krim di dalam bungkusan itu.

"Aish, perutmu itu besar sekali."

"Yang membuatku begini 'kan kau sendiri, Yunho" ujar pemuda bernama Jaejoong itu dengan cuek sambil menyuap es krim rasa blueberry itu ke mulutnya.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang?" tanya Yunho seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lelah di tepi kasur Jaejoong.

"Tujuh bulan? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli."

Yunho menghela napasnya, "Cepatlah kau melahirkan. Kau membuatku repot saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Yunho, "Kau pikir aku sendiri tidak repot membawa-bawa perut sebesar ini? Jangan berpikir hanya kau saja yang repot!" seru Jaejoong kesal. Selera makan es krimnya hilang sudah.

"Tentu saja aku repot! Setiap hari kau terus meminta yang aneh-aneh. Kau pikir aku pelayanmu, huh? Dasar laki-laki menjijikkan!"

'Prakk!'

Tanpa sungkan-sungkan Jaejoong menghantamkan kotak es krim itu ke lantai, "Brengsek! Ini juga keinginan anakmu sendiri! Kenapa menyalahkanku?" balas Jaejoong.

Amarah Yunho mulai naik. Panasnya suhu udara ditambah suara makian Jaejoong membuatnya merasa kesal. Terlebih es krim yang susah payah ia cari, hingga membuatnya rela berpanas-panas kini tercecer di lantai begitu saja, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sialan? Kau pikir gampang mencari es krim itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" seru Jaejoong ketus seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Yunho menarik tangannya.

"Cukup Jaejoong! Aku sudah sangat muak dengan sikapmu yang seenaknya!" ujar Yunho penuh emosi. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Aku juga muak dengan anakmu yang ada di perutku ini!"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu sejak dulu. Tapi kau tidak mau dengar dan sekarang kau terus-terusan merepotkanku!"

"Brengsek! Usiaku masih enam belas! Kalau aku menggugurkan kandunganku, aku bisa mati!" seru Jaejoong sambil menarik tangannya kasar.

"YA! Lebih baik kau dan anak di perutmu itu mati saja! Keberadaan kalian hanya menyusahkanku! D-"

'Plakk!'

Yunho tersentak. Pipinya terasa perih dan panas. Pemuda itu tak percaya dirinya baru saja ditampar, padahal orang tuanya saja tidak pernah memukulnya. Reflek tangan Yunho terangkat hendak membalas Jaejoong, namun sebelum telapak tangannya benar-benar menyentuh pipi Jaejoong, ia menghentikannya.

"Apa? Pukul saja aku! Kau tidak berani, huh?" tantang Jaejoong. Pemuda itu terlihat menikmati wajah Yunho yang menahan amarah. Dan Yunho bukanlah pemuda yang sabar.

'Plakk!'

Dengan penuh amarah ia melayangkan pukulannya ke pipi Jaejoong. Pukulan sekeras itu pun dengan sukses membuat Jaejoong terhuyung ke belakang hingga akhirnya terjerembab ke lantai.

"Akh!" ringis Jaejoong sambil memegang perut besarnya yang terasa sakit. "Fuck! Kau mau membunuhku!" ketus Jaejoong kesal. Matanya terlihat menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu kalau tatapan dan ucapannya meningkatkan amarah Yunho.

"Ya! Aku akan membunuhmu dan anak sialan itu!" seru Yunho penuh emosi. Entah setan apa yang hinggap di kepalanya hingga ia tega menjulurkan tangannya dan mencekik leher Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong yang tadinya terduduk kini terbaring di lantai dengan Yunho di atasnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu! Kau pantas mati!"

"A-akh! H-khh... henti... kkhh!" Jaejoong berusaha melepas cekikan Yunho. Namun apa daya, tubuh Yunho lebih besar darinya. Dan itu artinya tenaga Yunho pun lebih besar darinya. Terlebih rasa sakit di perutnya masih terasa.

"Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru seorang wanita paruh baya. Buru-buru wanita itu menarik kerah belakang Yunho hingga membuat pria itu terjungkal ke belakang, "Ya Tuhan! Kau mau membunuh Jaejoong?" Cepat-cepat wanita itu membantu Jaejoong duduk dan memeluknya erat. Ia sedikit khawatir melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sungguh pucat.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap nanar pada Jaejoong yang kini bersandar pada tubuh wanita bernama Taeyeon itu. Tangannya mengepal erat, rahangnya mengeras. Kalau bukan karena Taeyeon ia pasti sudah membunuh Jaejoong.

"Dasar laki-laki menjijikkan!" seru Yunho seraya meninggalkan apartemen itu. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mengatur napasnya.

'BLAM!'

Suara pintu depan terbanting dengan kerasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu air mata Jaejoong mengalir. Jaejoong adalah lelaki yang tegar dan kuat. Namun entah kenapa semenjak ia mengandung ia berubah menjadi sangat sensitif.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara pertengkaran kalian. Berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak membalas ucapan Yunho. Tubuhmu lemah Jae, kalau kau terlalu emosi bisa berbahaya untukmu dan bayimu," ujar Taeyeon lemah lembut sambil membelai rambut coklat Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di leher Taeyeon sembari terus menangis. Hingga akhirnya kelelahan dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

**J**aejoong duduk di kursi rotan di balkon kamar apartemennya. Pemuda cantik itu hanya diam menikmati sapuan lembut angin malam yang menggoyang rambutnya, namun tak jarang membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

"Kenapa kau datang padaku, huh?" gumam Jaejoong lirih sambil mengusap perutnya yang membuncit, "Kau merusak hidupku. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan keberadaanmu." Jaejoong mengetuk pelan perutnya seolah memberi hukuman pada makhluk kecil di dalam sana. Namun meski begitu ketika angin berhembus lumayan kencang, secara naluri Jaejoong memeluk erat perutnya. Seakan-akan tak ingin membuat makhluk di dalam perutnya kedinginan.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap langit yang terhampar selimut gelap bernama malam. Disinilah ia, di pinggiran kota Seoul. Sendirian dan terasing. Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir akan bernasib seperti ini. Ia masih sangat muda, umurnya baru enam belas namun kini ia mengandung dan terlebih ia seorang lelaki.

Semua ini berawal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jaejoong dan Yunho adalah siswa di Dongbang High School. Keduanya memang saling kenal, namun tidak akrab karena berbeda kelas. Malam itu adalah pesta perpisahan untuk anak kelas tiga saat itu. Entah bagaimana bisa, sebagian dari minuman di pesta itu bercampur dengan minuman berkadar alkohol dan obat perangsang. Entah kerjaan siapa itu. Dan sialnya Yunho dan Jaejoong meminum minuman itu. Suatu kecelakaan sepele yang membuat mereka berakhir di atas ranjang tanpa pakaian.

Awalnya baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho sepakat untuk tidak membahas apa yang terjadi malam itu. Toh sejak awal mereka juga tidak saling kenal. Mereka hanya menganggap itu sebagai kecelakaan dan memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Namun itu tidak sesederhana yang mereka pikirkan.

Dua bulan setelahnya Jaejoong merasa ada perubahan dalam tubuhnya. Takut-takut ia membeli sebuah alat tes kehamilan dan sungguh sial dirinya karena alat itu menunjukkan reaksi positif. Ya, dia hamil. Padahal dia lelaki. Hingga sekarang pun Jaejoong tidak paham mengapa ia bisa hamil, ia menjadi jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Esok harinya Jaejoong dan mendatangi Yunho untuk meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Toh, yang berada dalam perut Jaejoong saat ini adalah akibat Yunho juga. Dan seperti yang Jaejoong duga sebelumnya, Yunho menolak janinnya dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Jaejoong menerima hal itu, toh ia juga menolak janin dalam perutnya itu.

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu di atap sekolah. Yunho menyerahkan beberapa pil pada Jaejoong, dimana pil itu berfungsi untuk menggugurkan kandungan yang belum terlalu tua. Jaejoong meminumnya. Ia berpikir ketika ia meminum ini akan ada darah yang mengalir di antara kakinya dan jika itu terjadi berarti janin di perutnya sudah mati. Yunho pun berpikir demikian. Ia tetap berdiri disana menunggu Jaejoong meminum pil itu dan darah yang mengalir nantinya.

Tapi semuanya tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Jaejoong meminum pil itu satu-satu sebanyak tiga butir. Awalnya terasa tidak ada perubahan. Namun beberapa menit setelahnya Jaejoong merasakan pusing yang amat sangat menghantam kepalanya. Hanya pusing, Jaejoong masih bisa menahannya. Namun tidak ketika rasa sakit yang amat sangat menghantam perutnya. Jaejoong terduduk memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Air matanya mengalir tiada henti, tak pernah ia merasakan sakit yang separah itu.

Yunho mulai cemas ketika melihat Jaejoong terduduk dengan wajah pucat. Kecemasan meningkat ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong kesulitan bernapas. Yunho tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang ia tahu jika meminum obat itu maka akan langsung membunuh si bayi.

Saat itulah Taeyeon muncul. Taeyeon adalah guru kesehatan di sekolah itu. Melihat Jaejoong yang sekarat, Taeyeon cepat-cepat membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Setidaknya Jaejoong harus mendapat pertolongan pertama sebelum pertolongan medis lainnya. Dari sanalah Taeyeon tahu bahwa Jaejoong tengah mengandung.

Yunho memohon pada Taeyeon untuk tidak membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit. Karena bila ada orang lain mengetahui ini tentu akan membawa masalah untuknya dan keluarganya. Taeyeon terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan Yunho. Dan beruntung dengan alat seadanya nyawa Jaejoong terselamatkan, begitu pula dengan nyawa bayinya.

Tubuh Jaejoong sangat lemah saat itu karena ia yang notabenenya seorang pria tengah mengandung. Tubuh pria berbeda dengan tubuh wanita. Tubuh wanita memang sudah di-design untuk kehamilan, tapi tidak dengan tubuh lelaki. Oleh karena itu, jika Jaejoong menggugurkan kandungannya maka akan berdampak bagi nyawanya juga.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan perut Jaejoong kian membesar layaknya wanita hamil. Dengan kondisi seperti itu Jaejoong merasa depresi. Ia ingin kehidupan normalnya kembali, namun bayi ini merusak segalanya.

Untuk menghindari gunjingan tetangga sekitar, terpaksa Yunho mengasingkan Jaejoong ke kota kecil tak jauh dari Seoul. Hal itu juga membuat Jaejoong menunda sekolahnya sampai ia melahirkan. Beruntung orang tua Jaejoong tinggal di Jepang sehingga mereka tidak tahu akan hal ini. Pihak sekolah pun mendapat kabar bahwa Jaejoong telah pindah sekolah.

Dan begitulah bagaimana Jaejoong akhirnya berada di sini. Untunglah Taeyeon bersedia menjenguknya secara rutin setiap hari untuk menjaga kehamilannya. Taeyeon tidak memiliki anak dan suaminya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Taeyeon juga memaksa Yunho untuk sering menjenguk Jaejoong, minimal seminggu dua kali. Jika tidak Taeyeon mengancam akan memberi tahu orang tua Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali menghela napasnya. Saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah bayi ini segera lahir. Dengan begitu ia akan terbebas dari neraka ini dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan normal. Lagipula Jaejoong sudah sangat muak dengan sikap Yunho yang seolah tak ingin bertanggung jawab. Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya tak ingin melihat Yunho, tetapi dikarenakan dorongan dari bayinyalah yang membuatnya terkadang merindukan Yunho.

"Kau bisa sakit Jaejoong-ah," ujar Taeyeon seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menurut. Ia memang selalu mendengarkan ucapan Taeyeon, wanita itu sudah terlalu baik padanya.

.

.

.

**S**iang itu Jaejoong merasa heran ketika Taeyeon datang menjenguknya dengan membawa tas besar. Lebih heran lagi ketika tas itu berisi pakaian-pakaian. "Untuk apa tas sebesar itu, ahjumma?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Taeyeon hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal disini sampai kau melahirkan. Kandunganmu sudah cukup besar, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau mengalami kontraksi tanpa seseorang di sampingmu," jelas Taeyeon.

"Ohh..." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sembari mengaduk susu yang baru saja dibuat Taeyeon. "Menurutmu, kapan aku akan melahirkan?"

"Mungkin dua minggu lagi, atau sebulan lagi. Yah, aku juga tidak bisa menduganya dengan pasti."

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, "Aku harap secepatnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan hidup seperti ini."

Taeyeon memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan iba. Ia mengerti perasaan Jaejoong yang pasti sangat tertekan akan keabnormalan pada dirinya. Namun di samping itu ia juga merasa iri. Iri karena dirinya tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Wanita paruh baya itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong dan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut, "Kau adalah laki-laki yang beruntung Jaejoong, seharusnya kau mensyukuri itu."

"Bersyukur apanya?" Jaejoong mencibir, "Anak ini hanya menyusahkan, ayahnya lebih parah lagi."

Taeyeon tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kau tahu Jaejoong? Sebenarnya aku iri sekali padamu."

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu, aku rela melakukan apa saja supaya aku bisa hamil. Tapi kurasa Tuhan tidak mempercayakan seorang anak padaku." Taeyeon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak bisa mempunyai anak. Hal itu disebabkan penyakit yang diidapnya membuat para dokter terpaksa mengangkat rahimnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Ah ya Jaejoong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Humm? Apa?"

"Kalau anakmu lahir nanti apa kau akan merawatnya?" tanya Taeyeon sambil melirik perut buncit Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Dia berada dalam perutku saja sudah menyusahkan, apalagi dengan keberadaannya di sekitarku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berniat menyerahkannya pada panti asuhan begitu dia lahir," gumam Jaejoong sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Mwo? Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Aku tidak mungkin merawat anak ini. Mempercayakannya pada Yunho?" Jaejoong mencibir, "Mana mau dia."

Taeyeon hanya menatap perut Jaejoong dengan pandangan iba. Padahal bayi itu tidak salah apa-apa, tetapi kedua orang tuanya malah menolak kehadirannya. Andai dia mempunyai seorang anak, tentu ia akan menjaganya dengan taruhan nyawa, "Biar aku saja," ujar Taeyeon membuat Jaejoong menatapnya bingung. "Biar aku yang merawat anakmu."

"Apa?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Apa kau yakin? Tidak, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Sudah cukup kau menjagaku selama ini."

"Gwaenchana Jaejoong, biarkan aku yang mengasuh anakmu. Aku sungguh ingin memiliki seorang anak sejak dulu."

"Kau yakin?" Jaejoong menatap Taeyeon dengan pandangan intens. Pemuda cantik itu menghela napasnya ketika Taeyeon mengangguk dengan wajah serius, "Huft, terserah padamulah."

.

.

.

**C**uaca yang dingin menaungi kota Seoul malam itu. Yunho sedang berada di pub, salah seorang temannya berulang tahun dan merayakannya disana. Yunho sedang minum-minum ketika ponselnya bergetar. Pemuda tampan itu mendecih ketika melihat nama Taeyeon tertera di layar ponselnya.

'Cih, pasti soal Jaejoong,' batin Yunho seraya menolak panggilan itu. Yunho kembali bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Namun ponselnya yang kembali bergetar membuatnya merasa terganggu. Dengan terpaksa Yunho menyingkir dari temannya untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Yeob-"

"Yunho? Segera kemari!" Suara Taeyeon terdengar panik, membuat Yunho merasa heran, "Jaejoong akan melahirkan."

"Mwo?" Yunho sungguh terkejut. Bukankah kandungan Jaejoong belum mencapai sembilan bulan? Kenapa...

Dari pada terus berkutat dengan pikirannya Yunho segera melesat meninggalkan pub itu tanpa pamit pada temannya. Entahlah, perasaannya sangat cemas sekarang. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada Jaejoong, mungkin ini yang dinamakan naluri seorang ayah. Secepat kilat ia membawa sepeda motornya menuju tempat Jaejoong.

Yunho menaiki tangga buru-buru menuju apartemen Jaejoong. Begitu sampai ia langsung memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai yang dilapisi kain. Terlihat Taeyeon datang membawa beberapa selimut dan seember air hangat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada panik dari ucapannya barusan.

"Dia akan segera melahirkan. Aku sudah membiusnya supaya sakitnya tidak terasa. Kau kemari, bantu aku."

Yunho mendekati Taeyeon dengan bingung. Bantu apa? Dia sama sekali tidak paham dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri ketika dilihatnya Taeyeon mulai merobek perut Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak memiliki saluran untuk mengeluarkan bayinya, terpaksa Taeyeon melakukan operasi. Taeyeon yang seorang guru kesehatan pernah belajar kedokteran meski tidak terlalu dalam. Namun untuk hal-hal seperti ini Taeyeon masih bisa melakukannya. Untunglah Taeyeon sudah menyiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk proses kelahiran.

"Yunho! Lap darahnya!" seru Taeyeon ketika darah Jaejoong mulai membanjir dari perutnya yang robek. Yunho menelan ludahnya. Ia melap darah itu dengan sedikit ngeri. Belum pernah Yunho melihat darah sebanyak itu. Pemuda itu reflek mengalihkan wajahnya ketika Taeyeon melebarkan robekannya.

"Uuungh..." Taeyeon mengangkat wajahnya. Wanita itu terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong mulai tersadar dari pingsannya, sepertinya obat bius yang ia beri mulai berkurang pengaruhnya.

"Yunho! Cepat bius Jaejoong. Tuangkan parfum itu ke sapu tangan dan tempelkan ke mulutnya!" seru Taeyeon. Tetapi bukannya bergerak, Yunho malah terdiam. Ia sedikit shock melihat darah Jaejoong yang semakin banyak.

"YUNHO!"

"A-aku tidak bisa." Yunho berjalan menjauh dari tubuh Jaejoong. Ia sungguh ketakutan melihat kondisi Jaejoong dengan perut yang mengalirkan begitu banyak darah.

"A-aaagh! AAAGH!" Teriakan sakit Jaejoong memenuhi ruangan itu. Beruntung tetangga di apartemen sebelah sedang berada di luar.

"Yunho! Kemari bantu aku!" seru Taeyeon panik. Jaejoong mulai tersadar sepenuhnya dan rasa sakit yang amat sangat langsung menghantamnya. Wanita itu mulai bingung. Di satu sisi ia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun ia juga tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong kesakitan.

"Jaejoong, tahanlah sakitnya. Aku akan mengeluarkan bayinya." Taeyeon memutuskan untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Wanita itu hanya menahan napas ketika erangan kesakitan Jaejoong makin menjadi.

"Sakit... sakit... AAAAGGHH! Sakit sekali!" Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya. Rasanya sakit, sungguh sakit. Ini sejuta kali lebih sakit daripada ketika ia meminum pil penggugur kandungan. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Bisa dirasakannya alat tajam yang seolah sedang menghancurkan perutnya. Jaejoong merasa lebih baik mati daripada harus merasakan sakit yang seperti ini, "Sakit! Sakit! Sakitt!"

Yunho berdiri terpaku. Otaknya berulang kali memerintahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, namun tubuhnya terasa membeku. Darah yang membanjir, wajah panik Taeyeon, teriakan Jaejoong, hal itu membuatnya sungguh ketakutan.

Ketakutan Yunho berubah menjadi kekhawatiran ketika teriakan Jaejoong mulai melemah sementara darahnya semakin banyak mengalir. Reflek Yunho bergerak menuju Jaejoong, tangannya menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat, "Jae, bertahanlah!" Sungguh Yunho mengutuki dirinya yang tadi sempat ketakutan. Padahal Jaejoong kesakitan seperti ini untuk mengeluarkan anaknya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya yang tadi menggelap pelan-pelan mulai kembali terang. Ia bisa melihat wajah khawatir Yunho, "Yunho... sakit sekali! Sakit!" seru Jaejoong. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Sedikit lagi! Aku bisa melihat bayinya," seru Taeyeon. Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah erangan Jaejoong yang makin keras. Jaejoong bisa merasakan sesuatu dikeluarkan dari perutnya dan itu terasa sangat sakit.

Yunho masih disana sembari menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Sesekali tangannya yang bebas mengusap peluh dan air mata yang membanjiri wajah pucat Jaejoong. Rasa khawatir yang amat sangat terasa bagaikan batu besar yang menindih bahunya. Namun batu besar itu seolah hilang begitu saja ketika suara tangisan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Yunho membulatkan matanya. Dengan sangat jelas ia bisa melihat tangan Taeyeon menampung seorang bayi yang sangat merah. Bayinya? Ya, itu bayinya. Jung Yunho seorang ayah sekarang. Bayi itu menangis begitu keras, seolah ia sedang merayakan kedatangannya sendiri ke muka bumi ini. Wajah Taeyeon pun terlihat sangat lega.

Namun Yunho heran karena Jaejoong masih mengerang kesakitan. Bukankah bayinya sudah keluar? Lalu kenapa... "Ada lagi!" seru Taeyeon, "Yunho, anakmu kembar!"

"K-kembar?"

Taeyeon mengangguk, "Tolong kau urus yang ini. Aku akan mengeluarkan yang satunya!" Dengan hati-hati Yunho menerima makhluk mungil yang masih berlumuran darah itu. Setahunya begitu bayi dilahirkan harus segera dimandikan lalu dibedung supaya tidak kedinginan. Atas pengetahuan yang sederhana itulah Yunho kemudian membawa bayinya menuju ember berisi air hangat yang tadi disiapkan Taeyeon.

Dengan kehati-hatian yang amat sangat Yunho mengusapkan air hangat itu ke sekujur tubuh mungil anaknya. Anaknya laki-laki, dan sepertinya sehat karena tangisannya yang keras. Begitu selesai Yunho langsung membedung anaknya dengan selimut. Ia melakukannya dengan penuh hati-hati. Yunho bisa merasakan kulit bayinya yang begitu tipis seolah bisa sobek dengan mudahnya. Perlahan ia meletakkan bayinya di lantai yang juga dilapisi kain tebal.

Bayinya mulai berhenti menangis. Ia sekarang terlihat tertidur nyaman karena selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Namun bayi itu kembali menangis ketika terdengar suara tangisan lain.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taeyeon. Entah bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan Yunho ketika dilihatnya Taeyeon berhasil mengeluarkan bayi yang satunya. Erangan kesakitan Jaejoong pun tidak lagi terdengar. Kini berganti menjadi hembusan napas secara beruntun.

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam karena menahan sakit. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah suara tangisan. Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas sosok mungil yang menangis tak jauh darinya, lalu sosok Yunho yang sedang membedung bayi yang satunya. Keduanya masih saja menangis dengan keras.

Senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya yang kelelahan. Air mata mengalir menyusuri wajahnya. Mungkin kau berpikir Jaejoong bahagia karena anaknya sudah lahir maka ia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal. Tapi tidak, Jaejoong bahagia karena anaknya lahir dengan sehat. Ia sungguh bahagia. Sangat. Saking bahagianya sampai Jaejoong tak merasa sakit ketika Taeyeon menjahit perutnya.

Tangis kedua bayi itu mereda seiring dengan pandangan Jaejoong yang menggelap. Jaejoong merasa panik, ia masih ingin melihat anaknya namun kegelapan ini secara perlahan menyelimuti area pandangannya. Dan kedua bayi itu mulai terlelap bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Jae?" Yunho memandang khawatir pada Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan dirinya. Wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat pucat.

"Tidak apa," ujar Taeyeon sambil melap darah di sekitar perut rata Jaejoong, "Dia hanya tertidur karena kelelahan."

Yunho menghela napas lega. Kini semua kecemasannya berakhir. Matanya tertuju pada bayi-bayinya yang terlelap. Dengan lembut Yunho mengusap pipi salah satu bayinya. Hal itu kiranya mengusik tidur bayi mungil itu, beruntung ia tidak menangis. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis ketika bayi itu membuka matanya. Matanya lumayan besar, seperti mata ibunya.

"Hai..." bisik Yunho lirih. Bayi itu mengedipkan matanya dengan lambat. Mulutnya yang mungil menguap, membuatnya terlihat begitu imut. Tidak lama ia kembali tertidur.

"Anakmu lucu sekali, Yunho." Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Taeyeon.

"Aku akan membereskan peralatan ini, tolong kau angkat Jaejoong ke kasurnya," ujar Taeyeon seraya keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Yunho menghela napasnya, dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong kemudian meletakkannya ke kasur. Kemudian Yunho mengangkat bayinya satu-satu dan merebahkannya di samping ibunya.

"Akhirnya semua ini berakhir juga," gumam Yunho. Ya, setelah ini Yunho bisa kembali ke kehidupan lamanya dan melupakan semua ini. Tapi... apa dia harus meninggalkan kedua anaknya? Bahkan bayi yang satunya belum melihat wajahnya. Tetapi juga tidak mungkin baginya untuk membawa bayi ini ke rumahnya.

"Yunho." Yunho menoleh, dilihatnya Taeyeon berdiri di depan pintu. Wanita itu memberi isyarat pada Yunho untuk mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho begitu ia berada di luar kamar Jaejoong.

Taeyeon menghela napas sejenak, "Apa kau akan membawa bayimu?"

Yunho diam sebentar, "Aku ingin sekali. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

"Ia juga menolak membawa bayinya. Begini Yunho, kalau kau mengijinkan aku ingin merawat bayimu, boleh kah?"

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak, malah aku sangat ingin mengasuh anak kalian. Bolehkah?"

Yunho diam sejenak. Dalam hati ia tidak ingin anaknya dibawa orang lain. Tapi tidak mungkin jika ia membawa kedua bayinya dan lagi Jaejoong juga menolak bayi itu. Setelah agak lama berpikir, akhirnya Yunho mengangguk, "Boleh saja."

"Gomawo Yunho," gumam Taeyeon, "Ah, apa kau ingin menemani Jaejoong sekarang?"

Yunho berpikir sejenak, "Ani, aku ingin pulang sekarang."

"Oh ne... yah, ini juga sudah sangat larut malam. Tapi besok..."

"Aku tidak akan kemari lagi," ujar Yunho memotong ucapan Taeyeon. Taeyeon sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Bukankah perjanjiannya sampai bayi Jaejoong lahir? Sekarang baynya sudah lahir, aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengurusi Jaejoong lagi 'kan?"

"Eh... itu, ya... memang. Tapi apa..."

Yunho menghela napas cukup kuat. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong. "Yunho, tunggu!" seru Taeyeon.

"Apa lagi? Aish, aku sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan ini." keluh Yunho.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi setidaknya tolong berikan nama untuk kedua bayimu."

Yunho tertegun. Tangannya yang tadi memegang pegangan pintu perlahan mengendur. Kini otaknya mulai berputar mencari nama yang tepat untuk anaknya. "Moonbin."

"Huh?"

Yunho membalikkan badannya menghadap Taeyeon, "Yang lebih tua, yang mukanya mirip anak perempuan, aku ingin menamainya Moonbin."

"Ne, nama yang bagus sekali," gumam Taeyeon sambil tersenyum hangat, "Lalu yang satunya?"

"Yang satunya biar Jaejoong saja yang memberinya nama."

Taeyeon mengangguk. Dan wanita paruh baya itu tak lagi menghalangi punggung Yunho yang perlahan berjalan keluar apartemen Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napasnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pintu apartemen Jaejoong yang tertutup di belakangnya. Setelah ini ia tidak akan kembali kesini lagi. Besok pagi ketika ia membuka matanya, maka semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tidak perlu berurusan dengan Jaejoong lagi.

Tapi benarkah yang ia lakukan ini? Terbersit dalam benak Yunho untuk tetap berada di samping Jaejoong. Yah, setidaknya sampai Jaejoong sadar.

Yunho menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh pintu yang tertutup itu. Ia memejamkan mata untuk memantapkan hatinya sebelum kemudian membukanya lagi, "Selamat tinggal Jaejoong, Moonbin dan adik Moonbin. Selamat tinggal."

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara derap kaki yang menjauhi apartemen tersebut.

.

.

.

**M**atahari bersinar terik siang itu. Seberkas cahayanya menyusup masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang tertutup itu. Menyebabkan seorang pemuda terpaksa membuka matanya karena terganggu oleh cahaya tadi.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya menoleh dan melalui jendela yang tertutupi gordyn tipis ia bisa melihat bahwa matahari sudah tinggi. Perlahan Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Aww!" Jaejoong meringis sakit pada perutnya. Reflek ia memegang perutnya. Jaejoong sedikit tertegun ketika menyadari perutnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada lagi perut besar yang merepotkannya tiap ia melangkah.

Benar juga. Semalam itu ia sudah melahirkan. Mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk mengeluarkan dua bayinya. "Dua ya?" bisik Jaejoong. bibirnya yang masih pucat membentuk senyuman tipis, "Pantasan perutku besar sekali, ternyata isinya dua."

Menghiraukan rasa sakitnya, Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dari kasurnya. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih pemuda cantik itu memasuki kamar mandinya.

.

"**A**igoo... minumnya lahap sekali," gumam Taeyeon sambil tersenyum. Saat ini ia sedang memberikan susu khusus bayi pada bayi bungsu Jaejoong di ruang tengah. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menjawil gemas hidung mungil bayi itu, "Padahal kakakmu saja tidak serakus itu."

Wanita itu menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki. Sungguh ia terkejut melihat sosok Jaejoong berdiri disana. Lebih terkejut lagi melihat Jaejoong yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan membawa koper besar di tangannya.

"Jaejoong, kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang. Memangnya mau apa lagi aku berada disini?"

Taeyeon sedikit terkejut akan perkataan Jaejoong, tapi ia mengerti keinginan Jaejoong yang ingin kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. "Tapi jahitanmu belum kering."

"Memang terasa sedikit sakit." Jaejoong meraba perutnya, "Tapi masih bisa kutahan."

Taeyeon menghela napasnya, "Aku mengerti. Tapi sebelum pergi bisakah memberi nama pada bayi yang satunya?"

"Yang satunya?"

"Ne, kemarin Yunho sudah memberi nama untuk anak yang pertama." Taeyeon menunjuk pada bayi yang sedang tertidur, "Yunho menamainya Moonbin. Bagus ya? Sedangkan yang ini belum diberi nama."

Jaejoong memandang intens pada bayi yang sedang meminum susunya. Perlahan Jaejoong mendekatinya dan mengelus pipi tembam bayi itu, "Inhwan. Aku ingin memberinya nama Inhwan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Nama yang manis."

Jaejoong menghela napasnya, "Ne, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, ahjumma."

"Ne, sama-sama Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tersenyum untuk yang terakhir. Meski dengan rasa sakit di perutnya, pemuda cantik itu tetap memaksa melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen. Tepat ketika ia menutup pintu terdengar suara tangis nan melengking bersahutan dari dalam apartemen itu. Jaejoong tersentak. Suara tangis itu entah kenapa membuatnya ingin merasa menangis juga.

Sebelum air matanya benar-benar turun, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen itu. Meninggalkan Moonbin dan Inhwan yang bahkan belum melihat wajahnya.

**=End=**

**A/n :: **Hwaaaa~~~ tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. Silakan di RCL aja ^^


End file.
